


Ghost Stories

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics), ohnoanotheroneofthese1 (sugarandspace)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese1
Summary: Everyone loves ghost stories, right? Well, not everyone, and certainly not Vic.





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> A third oneshot in four days? Must be a personal record. I'm on a roll guys, but that's just because I'm on a mission. Can't tell what the mission is because that means setting it up for a failure (I don't like making promises because then it becomes a chore and it starts stressing me out and I lose the motivation).
> 
> Aaanyways, something short and cute once again! :)

 

“...and that place was definitely haunted!” Mike finished.

Vic and Tony were at the beach with their friends and it had long ago gotten dark, the group of ten or so people now sitting around a small fire they had made (with or without permission, but it was a fairly secluded beach so they were pretty sure no one was going to report it). They had been talking about this and that, but even the small mention of supernatural activity seemed to light Jaime up as the man practically jumped, eager to steer the conversation to that direction.

“Ghost stories!” He exclaimed. “We gotta tell some stories, it’s like a must do campfire thing!”

People laughed at Jaime’s reaction, muttering their yeahs and okays. But like a total opposite of Jaime, the mention of ghost stories only made Vic’s heart rate jump, making his body tense immediately. He had been leaning to Tony’s side, and he knew Tony noticed his reaction, because he gave a discreet glance towards his boyfriend.

“Tony, you start!” Jaime said. “You have the best stories!”

“Sorry Hime, but I have to pass,” Tony said with an apologetic look, standing up from the sand. “Me and Vic should probably get going, we promised my mom that we’d go over to visit tomorrow morning.”

What was Tony talking about? Vic didn’t remember promising anything like that. But eager to get out of the situation, he decided to just play along.

“Yeah it’s so late already,” Vic said and stood up as well, dusting the sand from his jeans and trying to look like he’d want to stay even if the truth was the opposite.

“Oh that sucks,” Jaime replied.

“Some other time then,” Tony said with a smile.

They said their goodbyes to the group and started walking away from the beach, towards where they had left their bikes earlier in the day when they had arrived.

“What was that about?” Vic asked as they were a reasonable distance away from the others, and he knew they wouldn’t be heard. “You love ghost stories, why did you want to leave?”

“Because you’re scared of them,” Tony said with the same quiet tone of voice. “I know you didn’t want the guys to know that. I also know how stubborn you are and know that you wouldn’t admit that you wanted to leave.”

Vic was going to argue, but then he realised that there was no point. He and Tony had been together for over a year now. Vic got caught on their first date when Tony took him to movies and the movie just so happened to be a horror movie. Much like Tony had predicted the way tonight would have gone, Vic had acted brave and had not admitted his fear, resulting in him keeping a death grip on Tony’s hand and his eyes shut tight until they left half an hour to the movie, Vic still insisting that he wasn’t even that scared ad that they could have stayed.

“I’m sorry,” he said. A part of him really felt bad because Tony did love ghost stories, and he felt like he was ruining his fun.

“It’s okay. I love you, and I know you. You don’t need to pretend for me. I’d much rather go back home and watch a couple of episodes of that show we started yesterday,” Tony said as they finally reached their bikes. “That beats being there when I know you’re scared, no question.”

“Thank you,” Vic said simply, reaching up to give Tony a kiss, sliding his hands over his boyfriend’s shoulders and then wrapping them behind his neck.

“C’mon, let’s go home,” Tony said with a smile as they pulled away. They took their bikes and started the short way to their apartment, content to just spend time with each other.

 


End file.
